bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Rio 3
Rio 3 is a North American, 3D computer-animated musical adventure Comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Carlos Saldanha. As of now there is no specified release date, but is proposed that it will be released in 2018 or 2019. Rio 3 Trivia: -Although Nigel is considered to be the main antagonist of the Rio franchise, Terrin is Blu’s personal arch-nemesis (along with the remaining Blue Spix Macaws) due to their history. -The fate of Terrin towards the end of the film remains unknown after he falls into an underground cave/cavern which caves in on itself, never to be seen again. -It is unknown whether any other remaining Blue Spix Macaws belonging to Blu’s tribe ever escaped from Terrin’s second wrath, although it is confirmed by Terrin that he slaughtered them all, including Blus mother. -The fate of Rebecca’s parents remains unknown Familiar Characters: -Jesse Eisenberg as Blu, a Male Blue Spix Macaw from Moose Lake Minnesota and Jewel’s mate. He is also Eduardo’s son and law, head of the Tribes human awareness program and is destined to become the next leader of the Tribe. -Anne Hathaway as Jewel, a Female Blue Spix Macaw from Rio and Blu’s mate. -Leslie Mann as Linda Gunderson Monteiro, an American woman who adopted Blu for 15 years and Tulios wife. -Rodrigo Santoro as Dr Tulio Monteiro, a Brazilian Ornithologist Linda’s husband. He is also a lecturer of Ornithology at the University of Rio. -Andy Garcia as Eduardo, Jewel’s father and the current leader of the Blue Spix Macaw Tribe. -Rachel Crow as Carla, Blu and Jewel’s music-loving and eldest daughter. -Amandla Stenberg as Bia, Blu and Jewel’s intelligent and youngest daughter. -Pierce Gagnon as Tiago, Blu and Jewel’s mischievous, youngest and only son. -George Lopez as Rafael, a romantic Toco Toucan fond of the Rio Carnival and Eva’s mate. -William Foxx as Pedro, a rapping Red-Crested Cardinal and Nico’s best friend. -Jamie Foxx as Nico, a smooth and charismatic Yellow Canary who wears a bottle-cap hat and is Pedro’s best friend. -Bruno Mars as Roberto, Jewel’s suave childhood friend, close friend of Blu and the Tribes watchman/head of security. -Rita Moreno as Mimi, Eduardo’s older sister, Jewels aunt, Blu’s aunt in law, and the Tribes moral advisor. -Philip Lawrence as Felipe, a Male Scarlet Macaw and the now friendly leader of the Red Macaw Tribe in alliance with Blue Spix Macaw Tribe. He is also close friends with both Blu and Roberto. -Jake T. Austin as Fernando, Linda and Tulio’s adopted son and now student of Ornithology at the University of Rio. -Tracey Morgan as Luiz, a bulldog and a presumed chainsaw expert with an excessive drooling medical condition. -Bebel Gilberto as Eva, a Keel-Billed Toucan who has an awful singing voice. She is also Rafael’s mate. -Natalie Morales as a news anchor working for Brazilian news media. New Characters: -David Herman as Terrin, a Great Horned Owl who desires to exterminate all Blue Spix Macaw’s, particularly Blu from South America. He is also a vial, ruthless and vindictive dictator fueled with huge contempt for other inferior birds. Terrin is depicted as being extremely smart, ambitious, cruel, tyrannical and supremely lethal. He is extremely egotistical and is the central antagonist of the film. -Phil Lamaar as Erico, a Black Chested Buzzard Eagle and commander of Terrin’s enforcers. He is the minor, secondary antagonist of the film. He generally appears off screen, over voicing commands and orders to nearby members of his flock. -Vanessa Hudgens as Rebecca, Blu’s long lost cousin, she is the only other known survivor (along with Blu) who managed to survive Terrin’s vicious attack on the Ecuadorian Blue Spix Macaw Tribe. Rebecca is also the love interest of Roberto. -Paul Giamatti as Lorenzo, a Hyacinth Macaw (cousins of the Blue Spix Macaw species) and Blu’s adoptive parent in Rio. -Liam Neeson as George, the admirable leader of the Ecuadorian Blue Spix Macaw Tribe. He is Blu’s Father who was murdered by Terrin directly after he attempted to save his kind from the Great Horned Owl and his enforcers. He did managed to save his wife and lasted long enough for his only son to be sent far away from his ‘true family’s’ brutal demise. He entrusted Lorenzo a mutual friend to send his son away to a place where he would grow up safe from harm. He is also Sophia’s mate. -Julia Roberts as Sophia, Blu’s long lost Mother who was unfortunately tracked down and killed by Terrin after she escaped the first onslaught against the Ecuadorian Blue Spix Macaw Tribe along with a group of other Blue Spix Macaws. She is also the former Tribes second leader alongside her mate George. -Angelina Jolie as Marie Gunderson, Linda’s mother back in Moose Lake Minnesota. She appears during the prologue of the film. Songs: Dates: March 22nd 1996 = 15 years before the first film March 2nd 1996 = Blu’s birthday March 12th 1996 = Terrin’s slaughter of the Ecuadorian Blue Spix Macaws April 7th 2017 = 3 years after the second film Prologue: About fifteen years before the events of the first film (March 22nd 1996), a three week old Blue Spix Macaw Male chick (a.k.a Tyler Blu Gunderson) (born, March 2nd 1996), is seen inside a makeshift nest surrounded by the jungles of Rio de Janeiro. Awakened by the singing of his fellow birds, Blu dances along with them. Watching some nearby chicks flying with their mother for the first time, Blu thinks of flying for himself (even though he does not know how to, as he is far too young and cannot feel the rhythm of his heart), that is until human smugglers start capturing the other birds. During the mayhem, Blu is knocked out of the tree by some escaping birds. He falls to the ground, crying out for his parents but in doing so he gives away his location to the smugglers and is also captured. When a Hyacinth Macaw (cousins of the Blue Spix Macaw species), Lorenzo (Paul Giamatti) comes back to the nest which previously contained Blu, he is shocked to find that he is missing and has simply vanished from the makeshift hollow, leaving no trace as to his unexpected disappearance. The Hyacinth Macaw searches in desperation for the missing Male Blue Spix Macaw but to no avail. Meanwhile captured alongside the other smuggled birds, Blu is caged, put on a plane, and sold to an exotic bird store somewhere in North America. On the way to the exotic bird store, the back of the truck carrying him is forced open (due to the driver not paying attention to the traffic light), and the crate containing Blu falls onto the streets of Moose Lake, Minnesota in North America. Alone, timid, weak, frightened and shy the chick cries out for his parents in order to get out of the freezing snow which surrounds his crate-like enclosure. Blu huddles himself up helplessly in an attempt to keep warm from the uncomfortable weather but to no solution, the chick cries out, desperate for some form of comfort. Simultaneously the Blue Spix Macaw hears footsteps in the snow approaching him, soothingly and instinctively looks upwards only to see the lid of the crate which confines him being removed. The chick then sets his chocolate brown eyes on a young girl named, Linda Gunderson. Having heard Blu’s distressful noises, Linda looks at the chick regretfully upon laying her sorrowful eyes on him in sadness. Begin the kind, caring girl that she is, Linda comforts the scared chick by picking him up delicately, albeit he is distrustful of humans, a result of being smuggled and having lived in the wild before he arrived in Moose Lake. However the young girl picks the feeble Male Blue Spix Macaw chick up in spite of his frightful state and tells him that it's okay. Linda then lifts him up to her eye level and begins delicately stroking his head feathers in a loving manner. She immediately tells him in a kind, caring and soothing voice, that she will promise to take care of him. Linda happily hugs Blu to her cheek and smiles in pure delight. Blu however not used to such close proximity goes wide eyed, but upon getting the warmth and love that he so greatly desired coo's adoringly and snuggles the side of his head into her shoulder, having gained a new level of respect for her openness. Linda then separates from the hug and looks back at the crate confused by the logo on its side with the inscribed words 'exotic birds'. She then asks the chick in her hands where he came from and why he is outside in the middle of the cold all alone. However Blu looks at her, confused at her question. He responds to her question by merely squawking in happiness after being comforted since his arrival in Moose Lake. Linda giggles light heartedly and tells the chick that she will take him to her house, not wanting to keep the chick out in the cold for any longer, worried for his health. She insures Blu that she will look after him no matter what happens. Blu chirps happily and nuzzles his head affectionately against Linda’s neck tenderly, never letting go of her. Linda then places Blu inside the ‘exotic bird’s crate’ to keep him comfortable and secure from the outside world. When the two arrive at Linda’s residence (Gunderson household), Linda knocks on the door and calls out to her ‘only parent’ to say that she is home. The door is then answered by her mother, Marie Gunderson (Angelina Jolie). Marie smiles lovingly at her only daughter and asks her how her day enjoying the snow was, but before her daughter can answer her teal eyes fall on the wooden crate with the words inscribed 'exotic birds' on its side, containing the last known Male Blue Spix Macaw in existence. Marie instantly asks her daughter where she found the crate and what’s inside it, curious as to why Linda would be carrying a foreign object around without permission. Linda tells her mother not to be alarmed or furious at her, but before her mother can reply to her daughter’s statement Linda removes its lid and reveals the small Blue Spix Macaw chick inside. Marie is surprised though slightly confused as to why a Macaw would be so far from its natural habitat in South America? Marie gives Linda a slight glare, who responds by merely shrugging her shoulders. She tells her mother that she doesn't know how he got here or who he truly belongs to, only that the chick was crying out of loneliness and that she couldn't just stand by and simply walk past the chick without at least nurturing it out of kindness. She also adds that she was taught by her mother to be caring towards animals and by taking her advice she didn’t want the small chick to be frightened and utterly abandoned in the middle of the street, on such a cold day. Marie maintains her rather suspicious glare but then smiles sweetly at her daughter and tells her comfortingly that she understands how she feels as she felt the same towards her daughter when she was several years younger and that she is proud of her for being so considerate and caring to such a helpless chick. Marie's daughter smirks but on a more serious subject asks her mother if she can take care of the chick and raise him as her own companion and not simply as a mere house pet. Marie thinks over her daughters confession in deep thought for a short period of time, having made her decision afterwards she tells her 8 year old daughter that she and her father, if he were still alive, would be more than delighted to help her in raising the young chick and that she should think about giving him a suitable name, a name that will officially make him hers, a name which will make him unique and one which will suit him best. The young 8 year old girl, Linda Gunderson, thinks about a name while looking intently at the Male Blue Spix Macaw who stares at her with waiting, anticipating eyes. Without further thought Linda smiles happily at the chick and after picking him up from the box on the ground tells him that she will call him, Tyler Blu Gunderson a.k.a Blu (for short) a product of his blue plumage. Linda welcomes him to the family and the chick chirps, agreeing with the choice of the name given to him. The two now officially close companions join together in a friendly, loving embrace. However once Linda opens her eyes from the endearing hug with Blu, she notices that her mother is sheading a tear (as she wipes it away with her hand soothingly). Linda, being intensely concerned for her mother’s well-being asks her what is wrong. Marie then puts on a comforting smile for her daughter and tells her that she will tell her another day and that she should go and feed Blu as he probably hasn’t had anything to eat since he got to Moose Lake. When Linda agrees with her mother and begins rushing up the stairs, Marie whispers to herself and says that her father would be very proud of her as she is growing up so fast. Back in Rio a few days after Blu’s unfortunate demise at the hands of the smugglers, an adult Female Blue Spix Macaw, Sophia (Blu’s Mother), (Julia Roberts) arrives at the hollow after a long, desperate search for Lorenzo. Sophia asks the Hyacinth Macaw where her only son is telling him that her husband had sent him here away from their tribe so that he could be safe from harm. However Lorenzo sulks and lowers his head shamefully and tells Sophia sincerely that when going out for tropical fruits to help feed her son, he left him asleep peacefully but when he returned he found the nest completely unoccupied with no indication of her son or his whereabouts. He tells Sophia that he searched everywhere for him but to no avail and informs her with deep remorse that he did all he could to find her only son. Ruefully, Lorenzo admits the bad news to a now distraught Sophia confirming that her son has indeed been lost forever. Sophia, now utterly devastated over the realization of her son’s loss and the fact that she may never see him ever again causes her to cry out in anguish. Now realizing that her son is missing and presumed dead, Sophia flies off away from Rio (despite Lorenzo’s efforts to calm her and sooth her emotional state) and heads off to the North of Buenos Aries in Argentina (the location of her remaining Blue Spix Macaw tribe, hidden deep in the rainforest), she speaks out loud believing her to be at fault for losing her only child and in streams of tears regretfully says that she is sorry for failing George (Blu’s Father), (Liam Neeson), in his attempt to save their only child from Terrin several days prior (March 12th 1996). Over the next several years, Blu and Linda developed a close relationship and became close companions, they cared for each other, supported each other and valued their companionship above all. Blu however had no form or recollection of what happened to him during his infancy and believes that he was simply smuggled from his family by humans and not separated from them as a result of other frightful causes. Blu’s life from that moment on was in the hands of fate and it would hopefully encourage the presumed last Male Blue Macaw to understand what his life really meant in the world. It was now up to fate to show Blu the ability to learn how to be a ‘real, wild bird’ and to see ‘if he really had what it took to sour.’ But most importantly it was fate that would help Blu to ‘discover true love in his life’, love which he had lost ever since he was taken away from his home and his real family who were now all but 6000 thousand miles away. Introduction Scene The screen then cuts progressively to the skies of the Amazon Jungle in Brazil with the title of the film 'Rio 3' visible to the audience. The camera then zooms into the heart of the Amazon Rainforest and from there the audience can see multiple coloured birds flying in unison with face paint, dancing to the familiar music of their environment in harmony. The camera then pans to several of the blue and red macaws pulling off several acrobatic maneuvers with each other as they are now a fully united tribe, therefore do not distinguish themselves from one another. One of the red macaws leading the dance, Felipe, sings but just before he does he calls on his close friend, Roberto, to sing along with him. While the two acquaintances vocalize the lyrics of the song the camera cuts to Mimi (Eduardo’s older sister and Jewel’s Aunt) where she dances alongside Eduardo and pulls him into a loving hug. As Eduardo and Mimi dance, Carla, Bia and Tiago play in unison by swiftly spinning around them, laughing and cheering as they do so. The camera then finally cuts to Blu and Jewel, who are flying beside each other in close proximity, the two ‘lovebirds’ pull off a lovely duet pose in mid-air and as the song comes to a close the two smile at each other, happy to be together with their family in the Amazon Rainforest. Main Plot Several years (about three years) after the events of the second film (April 7th 2017), it is summer in Brazil, Blu (Jessie Eisenberg) and Jewel (Anne Hathaway) are enjoying their now ‘wild lives’ in the Amazon Rainforest (which is now part of the recently established ‘National Wildlife Refuge’, organized by Doctor Tulio Monteiro and his team of Ornithologists), with their three very young teenagers (approximately nine years of age): the oldest and music loving Carla (Rachel Crow), the intelligent and energetic Bia (Amandla Stenberg) and the youngest and mischievous Tiago (Pierce Gagnon) as well as their extended family: the protective and honorable Eduardo (Andy Garcia) and the funny and loving Mimi (Rita Moreno). On a late evening, during the beginning of the summer season, the Blue Spix Macaw Tribe (led by Jewels father, Eduardo) are celebrating the day Jewel was reunited with her family and are recognizing their close relationship and close-ties with both the Red Macaw Tribe (led by Felipe) and their human friends, who are currently working at the ‘Wildlife Refuge’. Over the past three years, ever since the formation of the refuge in the Amazon Rainforest, Tulio and his sanctuary staff have constructed a massive Conservation Center (identical to the one in Rio de Janeiro also referred to as The Centro de Conservaçāo Ambiental, a.k.a The Centre for Environmental Conservation). This center is currently being utilized as a temporary nursing hospital and research facility for a variety of birds and animals located in the Amazon Rainforest, ensuring that they receive the necessary care and treatment if required. The Wildlife Preserve was constructed on the same area where the loggers demolished and cut down the trees as it was the only area available to build. The newly developed Sanctuary and refuge facility was established, to not only provide health and well-being to the surrounding wildlife but to also maintain a protected jungle area/habitat for birds and animals, thus encouraging them to flourish and adapt to their environment. The ‘Wildlife Refuge’ has since become a major turning point for all birds and animals alike as it has become a vital lifeline to the ecosystem, in doing so both the Red and Blue Macaw Tribes have put aside their differences and developed their own form of ‘utopia.’ However above all, the Blue Spix Macaw Tribe are acknowledging Blu’s heroic deeds as he was the only one who convinced them to fight against the loggers in order to save their ‘true home.’ Thus Blu was the only one who (despite all the odds against him) had made all of this possible; for without Blu, Jewel wouldn’t be reunited with her family and the rivalry between the Red and Blue Macaws would’ve never been resolved. Therefore, ever since the events of the second film, Eduardo has become much more open to Blu and his human habits and even holds great respect for him, admiring his intellect, wisdom, bravery and above all his ability to lead the tribe. This has encouraged Eduardo to look at his son in law in a positive new light, as the next potential leader of the tribe as he realizes that Blu has all the qualities and characteristics necessary for such a role, and not only that but he believes that Blu is the ideal Male Blue Spix Macaw to follow in his footsteps. Therefore Eduardo has decided to talk to him about becoming the next leader of the Tribe in the coming days. During the dancing and celebrations, Blu and Jewel dance a beautiful duet and once the song ends they hold their position in midair while smiling lovingly at each other. Once the song closes, Eduardo makes a sudden announcement to both the Red and Blue Macaws who have congregated nearby, openly commemorating and reminding them about the day when their entire home was established as a ‘National Wildlife Refuge’ by the humans known as ‘Linda and Tulio.’ He also recalls of the joyous events when both the Red and Blue Macaw Tribes were united since the events of the loggers, simultaneously members from both tribes cheer in approval and some even pull each other into warm, inviting hugs to symbolize their close friendships. Finally, Eduardo makes one last statement and before he continues he says that he would like to recognize two particular Blue Spix Macaws and their children who recently joined the tribe three years prior, they include, Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla and Tiago. Eduardo then calls all five of them up to the stage. When the Blue Spix Macaw family all reach the stage area, Eduardo approaches them and says out loud to the crowd before him that he is delighted to have them as part of their community and that ever since his daughter was reunited with him and Mimi the tribe has never felt so complete since he lost her many years ago. Everyone immediately begins applauding to this knowledge, knowing full well that Eduardo and they feel absolutely euphoric over this. However after this statement Eduardo says that he hasn’t finished and wants to mention one last special piece of information that needs to be addressed immediately, this causes the crowd to cease their applause abruptly in order to hear what their leader says. Eduardo then says to both the Blue and Red Macaws that there is one Blue Spix Macaw here he would very much like to honor for making all of this possible. At that moment everybody waits in anticipation and a few seconds later Eduardo approaches Blu and delightfully pulls him into a tight hug (the type of hug a father would give to his son). Blu’s father in law then contentedly avows to the crowd and tells them that they should all give Blu an applause. Simultaneously, Blu (who is completely surprised and caught off guard) smiles lightheartedly while laughing somewhat awkwardly as a result of being the center of attention all of a sudden. After this statement, Felipe flies to the stage and shakes Blu’s wing thanking him for his selflessness and solace in reuniting the two tribes. At the moment, Jewel and the kids join in the hug with their family and everybody present (including Felipe and the Red Macaws) awe the sight before them. Meanwhile back in Rio, Blu's former owner, Linda Monteiro (Lesilie Mann), her loving husband, Tulio Monteiro (Rodrigo Santoro) and their adopted teenage son, Fernando (Jake T. Austin) are settling down together as a family in the busy city life. However, Linda has been feeling rather empty in her heart and she feels deeply distressed not because of her family but because of her best and most-closest friend and companion, Blu. Linda still misses her dear old companion after several months having not had any contact with him or his family and hopes to see him sometime soon to ensure that he, his family and the entire Blue Spix Macaw tribe are all safe in their newly formed wildlife refuge. Meanwhile Tulio (now a full time lecturer of Ornithology at the University of Rio de Janeiro and manager of The Centro de Conservaçāo Ambiental, a.k.a The Centre for Environmental Conservation or often referred to as Tulio's Aviary) is at the University of Rio de Janeiro lecturing a class on Ornithology, his current lesson focused solely on the ‘Great Horned Owl.’ One of the students, Fernando (the adopted son of both Linda and Tulio) is studying Ornithology in the hopes that he can one day help run and eventually lead both The Centro de Conservaçāo Ambiental, a.k.a The Centre for Environmental Conservation and the Blu Bird Sanctuary located in the ‘Tijuca Forest’ and to hopefully gain a new level of respect from both his adoptive parents as they care for a wide variety of birds in Brazil. Tulio mentions to his class that the Great Horned Owl (also known as the Tiger Owl) is a large owl native to the Americas. It is an extremely adaptable bird with a vast range and is the most widely distributed true owl in the Americas. Tulio highlights that its primary diet appears to be rabbits, hares, rats, mice and voles, although it freely hunts any animal it can overtake, primarily rodents and other small mammals, but also larger mid-sized mammals, various birds, reptiles, and amphibians. He mentions to the class that in Ornithological study, the Great Horned Owl is often compared to the Eurasian eagle-owl (Bubo bubo). The Great Horned Owl makes great use of its secrecy and stealth. Due to its natural-colored plumage, it is well camouflaged both while active at night and while roosting during the day. During the daytime it roosts usually in large trees (including snags & large hollows but usually thick branches) but may occasionally be in crevices or small caves in rocks or in dense shrubbery. Pine and other coniferous trees may be preferred where available since they are particularly dense and provide cover throughout the year. Typically, males have a favorite roosting site not far from the nest, sometimes used over successive years. While roosting, Great Horned Owls may rest in the “tall-thin” position, where they sit as erect and hold themselves as slim as is possible. The kind of posture is well known as a further method of camouflage for other owls, like Long-Eared Owls or Great Grey Owls, especially if humans or other potential mammalian carnivores approach them. Generally great horned owls are active at night, although in some areas may be active in the late afternoon or early morning. At dusk, the owl utters a few calls before flying to a more open sing-post, i.e. large bare branch or large rocks to deliver song. Normally several perches are used to mark occupied territory or to attract a female. Despite its camouflage and cryptic locations, this species can still sometimes be spotted on its daytime roosts. Since owls are perhaps the main predator of crows and their young, crows sometimes congregate from considerable distances to mob owls and caw angrily at them for hours on end. When the owls try to fly off to avoid this harassment, they are often followed by the corvids. The screen then cuts progressively to the summary of the lecture on the Great Horned Owl (which occurs 45 minutes after the beginning of the lecture). Tulio finally concludes his lecture on the ‘Great Horned Owl’ by stating that Great Horned Owls are among the world's most adaptable owl/bird species in terms of habitat. It can take up residence in trees that border all manner of deciduous, coniferous, and mixed forests, tropical rainforests, pampas, prairie, mountainous areas, deserts, subarctic tundra, rocky coasts, mangrove swamp forests, and some urban areas. Typically, Great Horned Owls are highly sedentary, often capable of utilizing a single territory throughout their mature lives. Territories are established and maintained through hooting, with highest activity before egg-laying and second peak in autumn when juveniles disperse. Most territorial defense is performed by males. On occasion, territory borders may be successfully maintained via vocalizations however such confrontations may turn physical, with various levels of threats distinguished. The highest threat level involves the spreading of wings, bill-clapping, hissing, higher-pitched screams of longer duration, with general body poised to strike with its feet positioned towards the intruder. If the intruder continues to press the confrontation, the defending owl will “hop” forward and strike it with feet, attempting to grasp and rake with its powerful talons and claws. Intruders or other bird species killed by other Great Horned Owls are sometimes cannibalized, although the origin of the killing may have been territorial aggression. Prey can vary greatly based on opportunity. According to one author, "Almost any living creature that walks, crawls, flies, or swims, except the large mammals, is the Great Horned Owl's legitimate prey". In fact, the Great Horned Owl has the most diverse prey profile of any raptor in the Americas. Although some other owls may contain more prey diversity in their nests like the Northern Pygmy Owl (Glaucidium gnoma) and Barred Owl. Due to its wide distribution, habitat adaptability, indiscriminate hunting and great size and power, the Great Horned Owl easily outmatches other American raptorial birds in overall prey diversity. Albeit, Tulio reminds his students on the upcoming test in the next few days, on the subject ‘Birds of Prey.’ Unfortunately the students appear somewhat distraught and concerned about their final exam, including Fernando as he hasn’t started studying and preparing for it. After fully processing the student’s deep anxieties about the exam, Tulio scoffs and laughs light heartedly. He tells his fellow students that they will be fine just so long as they remember the key facts and develop their argument consistently, all the while practicing how to deal with such predators in the Brazilian wildlife. As the students begin to depart the lecture theatre in an orderly manner, on the way out of the University grounds, Fernando notices a girl he likes who is in the same class as him congregating with her other friends. He inadvertently holds his gaze for a few more seconds. Almost simultaneously the young women, Jasmine (Scarlet Johansson) and her friends giggle at his expression -Fernando concerned for the test asks Tulio how he can remember as much as he does to which Tulio suggests that he give it enough time and try not to work too hard. He also recommends that he study in small bits and not to attempt it all at once. Category:Upcoming movies Category:Movies Category:Rio films